New Family
by the allyson wonderland
Summary: this is the story of Edward's twin sister Mary and her family meeting the cullens. Sucky summary I know.Please read and review.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I'm only 14 so be nice please.**

**Bella's POV**

It's been almost a year since Nessie was born; it has been very quiet (well besides our war with the Voltori). I'm listening to her small heart as she sleeps, when I hear a knock on the door of the house. I walk over to see who it is and when I open the door I saw 4 people, there are 3 adults, there are 2 women and one man who is holding a small boy who looks to be around 5 or so.

It was obvious that the man and women in front were vampires because of their honey colored eyes. But the women in back had too dark of sun glasses and the child had neither blood red nor honey gold as the others.

The women in front smiles a strangely familiar smile she had beautiful bronze colored hair that went a little past her shoulders, her face looked like one you would see on a Greek goddess. She was slim and had a body that reminded me of Rosalie's, she was a bit taller than I was, she wearing a long sleeved V neck with jeans that hugged her legs showing off their length. The man had a sea of wavy dark hair that was cropped short he had the very fine features like strong, high cheek bones and a perfect upper lip. He had a slight smile on his lips. His body was lean but not beefy like Emmett he was also a bit more muscular than Edward; he was about the height of Carlisle. He was wearing a tight white shirt and black jeans.

The child in his arms was staring at me with wide eyes with curiosity; his head was cocked as he looked around. He had hair that was almost as dark as the man holding him but it was a lighter brown and he had faint blonde in it; he also had emerald green eyes and a face any parent would want their child to have he had a sweet smile playing at his lips. The women in back scared me slightly she had golden hair that framed her face perfectly she had a sharp, strong face and she had a smile I remember James having, she was a little shorter than the man but slightly taller than the other women. Her dark sun glasses were covering all I could see of her eyes but she was wearing a black leather jacket and a deep purple halter top with skin tight jeans. The women in front spoke first in a voice that was almost hypnotic "Hello my name is Mary this is my husband Danny, his aunt Rose and our son John" the little boy waved at me and I couldn't help but smile a little I said "hello, my name is Bella" she gave me a crocked smile that made me think I'd met her before "oh I know your name" I was confused I take a step back and say "how do you know my name?"

They all look at each other she chuckles slightly and sighs "well it hurts me that Edward never told you about but if I must tell you I'm Mary Mason Edward's twin sister" she said with a smile.

I blink and try to take in what she had just told me. Then the man Danny said "may we come in?" I looked at him for a moment then said "of course make yourselves comfortable" the all walk in and take a seat and John goes over to Mary's lap and her face lightens up a little bit more. I let my shield break _Edward Cullen you have a lot of explaining to do so get down here. _Edward was next to me within seconds he leans down and kisses me passionately on my lips and I almost forget why I have him here I push him away.

I narrow my eyes and look at him he seems confused like he doesn't know why I'm mad. He comes over and takes my waist and asks "what's wrong Bella?" I look at him with fire in my amber eyes and say "this" I take his hand and lead him over to the living room. They are all watching John the way we all watch Nessie. She looks up and smiles a wide and happy smile and says "Edward my brother I've missed you" she hands John to Danny and stands up.

Now that I see them both in front of me I realize that they are identical. Edward's face goes from confusion to pure joy to sadness and says "Mary….my little sister is that really you…"her smile grows and she hugs him and says "yes it's me I'm here I found you after all these years" she lets him go and I looks like Edward just realized there were more people in the room he says "oh! I didn't know you brought friends…" they all smile but rose who looks like she's about to die of boredom. "oh…yes this is Danny my husband" Edward's face tightens and his jaw sets "and this is our son John and Rose" when Mary said son his head turned with inhuman speed and glared at her "you adopted" Mary frowned and then said "well no he's our biological son…..a word of advice don't be around werewolves during a blood moon

" Edward's eyes narrowed and said "why don't you tell the story" just then Nessie walked in and said "daddy who's here?" I picked her up and say "Nessie this is your aunt Mary and your uncle Danny and I guess your cousin John" Nessie looked up when I said cousin she said can I meet him and for the first time I heard Rose speak "oh! Look Danny they have a daughter and she's a half born like you were" her voice sounded like a female Aro. Mary gives her a sour look but Rose keeps talking "why not tell them. Or better yet_ lets go see _Carlisle" I look at her "you could tell them all about your father I'm sure they would love to hear about that" then John disappeared my eyes widen and say with panic "you guys John is gone!" Rose just rolls her eyes and says "that's his gift the gift of invisibility and he can move objects with his mind." "Speaking of what are your powers?"

Rose asks when we don't answer she sighs and says "Mary has the gift of mind control, Danny is a techno path, and I can control fire" Nessie spoke up and said "mommy can protect people and daddy can read people's minds and I can show people things" Mary looks at Edward and says "wow you're a mind reader and I'm a mind controller I guess twins are alike huh?" Edward laughs and I say "your son has two gifts?" John reappears and says "yep" Rose becomes impatient and says "can we please go already" every eye moves to her she just rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair.

Mary says " Carlisle was a friend of hers and she wants to see him" Edward seemed confused "I don't remember him telling me about you "Rose looked at him and said "we were friends when he was a human but he would remember me if he saw me" so we ran over to the house and we all went in and Edward called them everyone down when Carlisle came he almost fell down when he saw Rose. Everyone was staring at them as Carlisle put his hand on her face and said "it can't be…" Esme was watching like a hawk as she saw her husband touch this beautiful Rose. (No pun intended) Esme cleared her throat and said "why don't we all sit on the couch"

After we all introduced ourselves Rose said with a devilish smile "well Danny why don't you tell the story?" Danny sighed and said "ok but it's not a happy story" Mary took his hand and John smiled at his father "it all begins a very long time ago before. Aro was even born. When Rose was just human and so was my father they were brother and sister. Rose was older and she was after revenge for the people who killed her love and turned her younger brother in hopes he would help her make the whole world pay for taking him away" Jasper cut in by saying "why revenge why not just get over it?"

Rose got up walked over to him grabbed him by his shirt and said "would you just 'get over it' as you so stupidly suggested if it were Alice?" "And yes it was the sweetest revenge ever but everything has a price…" she tore her sun glasses off reveling her eyes that were these dark, cold, black eyes. Jasper went wide eyed and said "y-your right I don't think I could ever get over that" she let him go, went back to her seat and Danny went on "so Rose and her brother John went to wreak havoc on the world in a single week they killed 200 people-" Carlisle made a sickened sound when he heard this Danny still went on " soon they got nicknames that people would call them my father is the ripper and my aunt is the bloody rose.

Sometime in the 14th century she killed her best friend who was a vampire. She felt what all the other people felt the people who's loved one was took she told John to stop killing but he wouldn't after my father went to America where he met Ana Sterling a beautiful dark haired girl and my father fell in love with her. They became married and in 1901 I was born I was born half human and half vampire" Danny paused so we could soak it all in and all that was going through my mind was 'he could help us tell us what will happen to Nessie' his face darkened and John disappeared "then I turned 6 my father came home drunk and hungry he only came home every so often and when my mother heard him coming she hid me in the closet but I could see in the peep hole and he was yelling at her to give me to him that he needed me my mother said stay away from Danny he smiled a devils smile he crouched and said if you won't give him to me I'll take him my mother stood tall and said you'll have to get through me to get to him then he pounced I heard my mother scream and my father's wild growls.

When he was done with her I smelt me and strode toward me and his eyes were a blazing red I thought it would be the end, that I would be killed by my own father when someone stepped in front of me I looked up to see my aunt Rose" everyone turned to look at Rose who was staring at the floor as if reliving her memories "she told him not to every come here to never see this boy Then shook her head and said to kill your own wife then come after your child. Your sick john. She picked me up and walked away with me. But then 1918 came and I was on my last day of life my aunt was scared she left the room to go and hunt when I saw him again and he said look at you my boy you're so sick I can fix that then he bent down I was too weak to fight back so I died when Rose came back I was gone" Danny's dark face got some light back as he looked lovingly into Mary's eyes "but a week later I saw the most beautiful girl and I went to go see her and found that she was a new born like me we both fell in love and as luck would have it. My father was a doctor at the hospital where Mary was. Rose says he probable picked her because he knew I'd love her." John appeared and said "Daddy if he was such a bad guy then why am I named after him" Danny laughed and said "ask your mother" they were the picture perfect couple we all watched and then we heard a knock. Carlisle opened the door to see Seth, Leah, and Jacob. When they all walked in the room the look on Leah's face when she saw John was the same face Jake gives Nessie "uh oh" I whispered.

There we were staring and waiting for the family's reaction. Leah was just staring at John with such wonder in her eyes, while John played with piece of his mother's hair. I looked up at Edward to see that his jaw was tight and set, his mucules were locked, and his lips were pressed in a tight line, Danny look almost exactly like Edward only his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed.

Rose looked the opposite of everyone in the room she looked calm and had a sly smile across her face, she even chuckled_. how could she be laughing at this_? I thought. but then Mary slighty smiled and then sighed and said " hello my name is Mary this is my son John", Leah looked at the beautiful women as if she just relized she was there then she said "John... I'm Leah this is Jacob and my brother Seth" Leah said motioning to Jake and Seth.

John looked up at Leah and said "hello Leah, Jacob, and Seth"then he smelt the air, cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face and said " Leah what are you?" Leah and the others stared at the boy when the silance broke when Mary said "they're like auntie Luna and uncle Josh". John smiled a warm welcoming smile and said "so they're werewolves?" "no John they most certianlyare not" Rose said. We all turned to look at Rose who was leaning agienst the white wall. I was confused how did they know any werewolves? Apperently Carlisle was wondering the samething because he asked "Rose, how do you know any werewolves? I thought Caius wiped them all out?" Rose sighed and said "yes but he didn't wipe out they're familys and the werewolf bloodline will go on that is if they trigger the curse" "what curse?" Edward asked "the curse is how you become a werewolf" Rose said "are there many ways to become a werewolf?" Jasper asked "well there are two ways to become a werewolf. the first is if your born of a werewolf bloodline and you trigger it, the second is if you are bit by a werewolf during a blood moon". There was silance in the room after that then Jacob said " how do you trigger it?" I saw John's eyes were full of sadness and sorrow, Danny looked and his aunt and said " Rose do not tell them". Rose rolled her eyes and said "but why not they all want to know"


End file.
